The Almost Perfect Plan
by Moon-of-Darkness
Summary: The gang gets split up by Kagura and Kagome ends up on the Stairs of Sesshomaru's Castle. Can Inuyasha save her before she falls for the Lord of the Western Lands? Kikyo...What are you doing here?
1. The Split Up

The Almost Perfect Plan  
  
"Inuyasha.....Sango.....Miroku....? Where are you guys?" Kagome cried into the air. Wait let me start from the beginning. The gang had just been fighting Kaugra, the Wind Sorceress; she was about to lose and used her fan to blow them away. Unfortunately our heroes were blown in all different directions. Kagome gets blown into the Western Lands.... which means....yep you guessed it, she is in the lands of Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is in the eastern lands and Miroku is in the north and so on. We join Kagome about three hours after she has woken up, but she has no idea she is about to bump into her enemy.  
"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Darn it, it's no use, we all went in different directions and it'll take days to find anyone. I wish I had Shippo or Kilala or somebody. Inuyasha was blown the other direction." Kagome sighed and kept fast walking in which way she thought was east. "Hmm, what's that?" She brought her hand over her eyebrows and peered off into the distance to see a castle in the fog. "Oh no, I must be near Naraku's castle. Now what, I'm finally here nut I'm defenseless. Oh Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome started getting closer to the castle and noticed it was too sophisticated to be Naraku's but then whose was it. Suddenly Kagome heard a noise in the bushes along the path she was taking. "Hello? Who's there?" Her only response was what sounded like giggling. A child's giggling. But what would a child be doing in a place like this? Kagome walked over and saw a flash of orange go behind another bush. "Hello? I'm not going to harm you." The little child ran up a hill but before Kagome noticed it was too late the child who turned out to be a young girl was running up the steps of the castle. The little girl slipped inside and the door shut with a loud clank.  
  
"I'm back!" Rin yelled out into the hall of her new home. She skipped into the dinning room and saw Jaken reading a scroll. Rin giggled softly to herself as she snuck behind Jaken's chair. She crept up and poked her head up and got close to Jaken's ear.  
"Boo!" "Ahhh!" "Ha, ha I scared you." "You little brat!" Jaken jumped up and chased after the little girl until Sesshomaru entered the room. And Jaken ran into his leg. "Master I apolo-" "Jaken, why do you chase Rin?" "She jumped behind me and disturbed my reading." Jaken bowed his head and decided another word would not help him now. Lucky for him Sesshomaru walked away towards Rin.  
"Hi, Sesshomaru, guess what I saw today?" Rin was bouncing waiting for Sesshomaru to become curious. But it never happened. He just looked down at her.  
"Rin why did you disturb Jaken's studies?" "I dunno, I just wanted to have a little bit of fun." "Fun? Fun! That was not fun it was-" "Jaken speak only when you are instructed at this given point." Sesshomaru shot him a glace that chilled Jaken to his very core. "So Rin, what did you see today?" He cocked his head to one side as him and the child seated themselves on a bench.  
"I saw a girl. She was pretty too. He had raven black hair and was wearing odd clothing a very short dress and a long sleeved Kimono thingy." Rin stopped as she noticed Sesshomaru was deep in thought. He finally broke the silence. "Anything else about her?" "Yeah, she was calling for some people, her friends I guess." Rin stared down at her feet and swung them back and forth.  
"Rin." Sesshomaru looked at her seriously and it frightened her. She shuddered and moved to the edge of the bench. Sesshomaru feeling her fear gave a softer look and scooted next to the girl "what were their names?" Rin looked up and smiled. "I think one was Sango and another one was Miroku but one sounded familiar. Hmm." Rin stopped, trying to think of it. "Oh yeah, It was Inuyasha!" She snapped her fingers and jumped down to play again. It suddenly hit Sesshomaru that the girl was in fact his half-brother's human...Kagome. "Hmmm, seems to be great luck. Jaken get a divine feast set up for this evening, we have a guest coming...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Please review so I know to start another Chapter 


	2. The Too Kind Sesshomaru

Chapter Two: The Too Kind Sesshomaru  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha stabbed the tetsusaiga in the ground and leaned on it. His right arm again was shattered and he didn't remember which way anyone went. "Miroku, Sango!? Damn!" He punched a tree and then he smelled something..., something familiar. "Ahhh!" A scared little Shippo fell on top of Inuyasha's head. "Inuyasha!?" Shippo hopped down into Inuyasha's left arm and hugged him. "Where is everyone?" "Good to see You Shippo. I have no clue. I guess Miroku is separate from us and Kilala is with Sango." Inuyasha looked at the little creature in his arm. "Get off me you little fur ball. I ain't no sensitive idiot like Kagome!" He dropped Shippo and started walking away.  
"Inuyasha! Wait, don't leave me here!" Shippo ran up behind him and noticed his right arm was limp. Oh no Kagura must have broken it again. Where is Kagome when we need her?  
  
"I wonder who that girl was? Well if a girl lives in this castle it must be a nice owner." Kagome shrugged and ran up stairs and knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Kagome looked at the door knockers and noticed that they looked like the tetsusaiga. How odd. Kagome started to walk back down the steps and heard it crack open. She saw a little head pop out and a little girl poking her head out. "Hi there, I saw you in the forest. Can I please come in? I have nowhere to go." "Sure, Kagome!" The little girl opened the door and Kagome looked at her confused on how she knew her name.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshomaru was in his bed chamber changing. He didn't want Kagome to recognize him too soon or she would run. Maybe in a day or two. "Yes Master? Ah!" A nervous Jaken tripped into Lord Sesshomaru's chamber and looked at his master. He looked like a Monk. A white version of that Monk that travels with Inuyasha.  
"Can you tell that I am Sesshomaru?" He cocked his head to the side waiting an answer.  
"Yes, but Master your half moon mark on your forehead might give you away." Jaken waiting to be pummeled on the head shrunk against the door.  
"Oh yes." Sesshomaru took out a little container and wiped some cream colored liquid on it and it slowly disappeared. "There. Thanks Jaken. Oh by the way you need to stay hidden so stay in your chamber until she knows who I am." "Yes Master Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed and quickly scurried out of the room and all the way sown the hall to his room. "Perfect." Sesshomaru fingered his outfit a little more and fixed his bangs to cover most of his forehead and the liquid kept his purple demon marks on his cheeks and arms. "RIN!" Sesshomaru wanted her opinion too since she was female and a human. If he could deceive her then Kagome was a sure thing.  
  
Kagome walked in and it took her breath away, it was beautiful. There were blue and purple stain glass windows and matching area rugs to cover the stone floors. Then there was a fresh pine table and scrolls of love, deception and hope. She noticed one with a demon that looked like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the same person with a human that looked like her. The demon was on one knee in front of the woman with her hands in his. She was crying and smiling and he was too. It was beautiful and it made her eyes sting from tears. The room was huge... at least 50 feet high. She saw the girl skipping down the stairs. She looked very familiar. Following the little girl slowly descending the stairs was the most handsome man she had ever seen, maybe even more than Inuyasha but he didn't have ears. He was at least six feet tall and he had long white flowing hair and he was wearing an outfit that looked like Miroku's but it was gray and white. He looked so handsome Kagome didn't know where she was.  
  
"Young lady? Are you feeling well?" "Huh?" Sango got up and noticed a villager from Keade's village looking at her. She saw Kilala rubbing against her leg and picked her up. "How'd I get here?" "Well I was picking weeds from my crop and you feel out of the sky and I came to see if you were alive and okay." He offered her a hand and she took it and he pulled her to her feet. "I see you are okay. Aren't you that demon slayer that travels with Inuyasha and that Monk?" "Yes we were fighting a strong wind sorceress and blown in all different directions. Is anyone else here?" "No my lady sorry." He walked away still talking. "You can go see Lady Keade maybe she can help." "Okay thanks sir. Kilala lets go." Kilala transformed and Sango headed up to Lady Keade's house.  
  
Rin was so excited to see if Kagome knew it was Sesshomaru or not. She didn't seem to notice him but who knows. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome the whole way down the stairs. She was watching him like he was an angel. Rin was so excited, she didn't know of Sesshomaru's plans, but hers were to have them fall in love... But Inuyasha had to get out of the way first. Rin would talk to a girl she knew, her name was Kanna and she would steal Inuyasha's soul and control him and make him try to kill Kagome. Then Sesshomaru could save her. It was so romantic... Rin still watched her new father figure ascend to the bottom of the stairs and make his way to Kagome. He looked so good like a Monk. He should consider making that his new image. Rin giggled at the thought of Sesshomaru becoming a Monk.  
Sesshomaru looked at the human he had once tried to kill and disliked so much, but now she seemed different. She had an edge. It tugged at a part of him had not felt before. How odd it was. He looked to Rin who was giggling and then back to Kagome. He had to play the gentleman monk no matter how stupid it sounded. "Young lady... welcome to my castle, I am Lord of this area under Lord Sesshomaru." He walked up to her and almost froze. When he stated his real name her eyes grew wide with fear. "Don't worry my dear I am a monk and do not entirely follow his rules. I often disagree with him and temporarily have to spend time in his dungeon." He smiled, one thing he rarely did, and noticed her relax once more and look sincere again. Whew that was close. He lifted his hand out to her and she hesitated but saw something in his eyes that she trusted and took it. Sesshomaru thought his hand would burn off but her skin was soft and her hand was small. He walked her to a chair and pulled it out for her and she seated herself. This was pure torture to him. This was going to be harder than he thought. 


	3. She Knows Now

Inuyasha and any other character are not mine.  
  
She Knows Now  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
"What Kagome?"  
"Do you still love Kikyo?"  
"..."  
"Inuyasha?"  
"I'm Thinking!....Well, yeah kinda..."  
"..."  
"Kagome? Are you still awake?"  
"Yes." She was crying and Inuyasha knew it, but why?  
"Kagome...."  
"You know what!" She stood up. "I'm sick of you running off with her everytime she comes around!"  
"I can't help it!" Inuyasha got up and screamed it in Kagome's face.  
"Inuyasha..."  
"Stop being such a baby Kagome... I knew Kikyo and just because she wants me dead now doesn't change anything. Plus why do you care?"  
"I don't know..." Kagome whispered trying to fight the tears. "Inuyasha does it mean anything to you that I stay here with you when I don't have to?"  
"Not really."  
"Great, that's because you're hooked on damn Kikyo I don't matter!"  
"You stupid wench don't you dare use her name in vane!" Inuyasha cut his hand through the air and Kagome jumped. Then she slapped him..hard "Don't you dare call me stupid or a wench!"  
"You...." Inuayasha becam all youkia and looked at Kagome. Great she pissed him off.  
"Sit!" Oh no it didn't work he still came at her.  
"Ahh, Inuyasha Get off of me." He tackled her and started shaking her yelling her name. Then... she woke up.  
"Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, Sesshomaru help me!"  
"Ahhh!"  
"Ah!" Sesshomaru fell off the side of her bed. Did the food give that nightmare he wondered. He heard Kagome asking questions and she started crying. Pathetic humans, but it did make the hairs on the back of his nek stand up. He wondered if that actually happened. He felt the sudden urge to hurt Inuyasha as he never had before.  
"Oh' I'm so sorry." Kagome jumped down next to the man she had spent the last night with in a chamber one door down from his. Yet she still didn't learn his name.  
"It's alright miss, I just could hear you and thought this Inuyasha person was in your room and I wanted to investigate and when he wasn't I wanted you wake you from your nightmare. It is my fault for shaking you I guess but I could help but notice you called out m- I mean Lord Sesshomaru's name for help. Do you have something for-"  
"No..." She looked down at her knees and noticed this monk's arm on her leg and she thought she saw a purple mark on it but he covered it again before she could tell.  
"Sorry, miss but we didn't exchange names... I'm Lord Sess. I know it sounds odd but it isn't short for anything. Sometimes people get me and Lord Sesshomaru mixed up." He smiled hoping she didn't get suspicious and she didn't. She trusts me. "I mean he is nice for a demon I guess and he doesn't look that bad except for when he is a dog but when he just has red eyes and shows a little of emotion it looks kinda cute." Kagome smiled and looked away.  
"Oh, I have never heard him described that way..." He wanted to urge her on for what reason, he didn't know, but he wanted to hear more.  
"But it would never work with him anyways...." She looked at Lord Sess and he seemed familiar in that moment.  
"Why not?...Excuse my invasion of privacy but..." "Oh it's okay, an arrogant jerk I know prods at things like this all the time. He is a demon and he hates humans. He tried to kill me three times, one time in his father's grave but the tetsusaiga protected me and then twice when Inuyasha his hanyou brother saved me." She smiled then frowned. "He used to be my hero but he runs off with Kikyo all the time." "Oh that's too bad. But..." Wait what am I about to say! Oh well Lord Sesshomaru's father was with a human and he could be too. Shut up you fool.  
"He needs to open his eyes to the miracle that helps him find jewel shards." Damn it that could give it away.  
"How'd you know?" Kagome looked puzzled but then saw a purple tint of purple on his forehead. She couldn't help herself and she rubbed at it and Sesshomaru was helpless when he noticed what she was doing. He heard her gasp and he grabbed her wrist. "Sess, Sess, Sesshomaru it's you. I thought you, I mean I, Oh no let me go!" "Kagome," too bad for Mr. Nice Guy. "Calm down." Kagome was struggling against his grip and his claws grew out to normal and the purple marks burned through the liquid. "Please, let me go." She stopped and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Kagome..." he looked back "I will not hurt you. I swear on my own life. Don't struggle because I don't want to kill myself over a bruise on your wrist." He tried his best to do a no teeth smile and it worked. She stopped, she must have caught the humor in his joke. "Rin is the little girl, Jaken has stayed in his room, that's how I pulled it off.  
"But why?" "I need to get Inuyasha here and what better way than you. I won't hurt you at all never. I just want him to trade in his sword for you." He looked at her then saw pain in her eyes and he suddenly released her thinking it was him. He was becoming soft like Rin had taught him.  
"He won't..." "What?" He heard her but didn't understand.  
"He doesn't love me he loves Kikyo." A tear slid down her face and for the most unpredictable reason Sesshomaru wiped it away with his thumb.  
"Well if he doesn't I will set you with him again." Kagome looked at him in a way he couldn't explain. It was excitement and despair. He cocked his head to one side and studied her.  
  
"Lady Keade!" Sango ran in and saw someone sitting behind her in the shadows.  
"Sango?" The voice came from the person hidden and she then knew who it was.  
"Miroku?" He stood up and walked to Sango. "Miroku!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him, totally expecting him to grope her but nothing happened. He just hugged her back tightly.  
"Sango, we were expecting ye." Lady Keade walked out with a potion and grabbed Miroku from her. "Sit child." Sango sat and saw Miroku was just in a white robe and it was rolled up on his left arm. There was a huge gash in it she guess from the throw but it looked bad. "Miroku!" Sango scooted right next to him and she grabbed his arm while Lady Keade wrapped it. "What happened?" "Naraku..." "What?!" "I was ambushed by Naraku and Kagura on my way here. I was lucky to get away. I almost beat Kagura and then Naraku sent poison insects loose. I ran at my fastest speed to get here and I arrived just two hours ago." Miroku flinched as Keade put more potion on the wound. "Oh Miroku..." Sang moved into his side and wrapped her right arm around his waist as her right arm supported her up. With out her noticing he put his right arm around her and she fell asleep up against him.  
  
Please Review!!! 


	4. Please Don't Leave me

Please Don't Leave  
  
"Shippo...."  
"Hmm?"  
"Lets try to get to Lady Keade's then we can ge info and maybe run into Miroku and Sango..."  
"Okay, Lets Go!" Shippo jumped off inuyasha shoulder and darted off and left him walking. "Inuyasha whats wrong, you seem so down and depressed?"  
"Nothin... Just my arm...."  
"Oh." Shippo stooped as Inuyasha got next to him. "Well lets get to lady Keade's at your pace then."  
"Okay..." Inuyasha looked down just hoping that in some wierd turn of events that Kagome landed in Keade's hut so she was safe...  
  
"Kilala." Kilala rose as Miroku called her over to him. "Try to search for Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha went East but Shippo I do not know." Miroku patted Kilala and sent her off.  
"Meow." Kilala bounced back changed into her bigger form and raced off towrds the east.  
"Miroku?" Sango walked outside to see Miroku watch Kilal run off. "Where is Kilal going at this time at night?"  
"After Inuyasha and Shippo..." Miroku turned on his heal and walked over to Sango. "Don't worry I have a feeling that Kagome is safe....Where ever she is." Miroku looked up at the stars and arpped his arm around Sango.  
  
"Kagome... Inuyasha cares or else he would not try to save you from me." Sesshomaru tried to comfort her as she was still timid. They both now sat down in the living area on the oversized couch.  
"Speaking of which," Kagome shot him a look and stuck her finger in his chest." Why, did you try to kill me?"  
"Good question..." Sesshomaru had no intention of telling Kagome he feared her powers if she was aware of them. He knew she expected more of an answer but he was not going to let it out.  
"Sesshomaru...." Kagome prodded at the situation at hand and he didn't like it. He hated how when he saw pain in her eyes it crushed his heart and her smile warmed him to his tail. He shivered at the touch of er hand on his shoulder. "Plaese tell me. I have the right to know why my assassin has reason to kill me."  
"Kagome the reason goes deeper than you will ever know." He felt her power shooting threw him and she almost went crazy from the sudden urge to hug her to him until she squeaked. He gently picked her hand off of him and scooted another foot away from her.  
"Sesshomaru!" A blood curddling scream peirced the still air. It was Rin. Sesshomaru jumped off the couch and speed up the stairs to Rin's room, Kagome slowly running after him. "Sesshomaru, Help me!" He only sped up at the help plea from the most beloved human in his world.  
"Rin, I'm coming." Sesshomaru yelled. Damn her room for being at the far end of the western wing. He finally turned the corner and Kagome was slowly catching up. He was on the straight away as he transformed and burst threw her door. Changing into his dog self slowed him down to where Kagome could catch up. Sesshomaru searched the room for demons or Jaken and saw nothing but Rin flailing around in her bed still screaming. He thought his brain would split when she stopped and was just crying. He transformed back and looked behind him to see Kagome gather the girl into her lap and hug her close. "It's okay Rin. It was just a nightmare. You're okay. Sesshomaru came in and scared the nightmare away.  
"Oh, it was so scary they tried to kill me and they had Sesshomaru pinned to the tree with chains and I saw you coming and then they went after you and tried to kill you when Sesshomaru broke loose and he saved you and tried to get back to me when one of the evil demons held a finger with poison dripping off his claw to my throat and told Sesshomaru if he moved he would kill me, and then I woke up. I was so scared." Rin buried her face into Kagomes Kimono that Sesshomaru lended to her.  
"Rin..." Sesshomaru walked over to the child and sat down next to Kagome. She turned and curled into his kimono. "Rin, no one will ever hurt you as long as I am around. No one will ever be able to contain me and you will not be able to die if I have the Tensaiga." Sesshomaru rubbed the girls back and knew what would cheer her up. His tail. He unwrapped his tail from under the monk outfit and wrapped it around Rin. Instantly she stopped crying and started petting it. She giggle as he brushed up and down and she laid her head on it. He couldn't help but smile at the girl. He didn't notice however that Kagome was smiling at him.  
Kagome couldn't help but think he had changed only by this little girl. She ruffled Rin's hair and looked backed to the now sleeping Sesshomaru. She hadn't noticed he leaned agaist the foot board andleaned his own head on his tail. Kagome slowly lifted the sleepy girl off his lap and placed her in bed. "Don't worry now Rin, me and Sesshomaru are here to keep the demons away." Kagome kissed her head as she fell off to sleep. Kagome layed down on the very soft carpeted floor and took a chair cusion and throw and slept. Sesshomaru woke up and the sun was rising from the horizon and noticed he was in Rin's room and Kagome was sleeping on the floor. Sleeping on the floor! He grabbed her up gently and carried her down the easter wing to his bed chamber. He walked in to his room and laid her down on his bed and tucked her in as he did to Rin. He didn't kiss her forehead though as he did with Rin. It comforted her he said, because her mom and dad did it to her. He stood back and looked at her and was sudden;y mad at his half-brother. So many times had he heard him call her a wench, stupid, idiot, or other horrible names. Why couldn't he see that this girl was a blessing, because without her he would never find all the jewel shards. He was still staring at her as she woke up an hour later.  
Kagome opened her eyes to the beautiful "Monk" staring at her. Leaned up on her elbows and looked at him and noticed he was thinking. "Sesshomaru?" She rubbed her eyes with her hand and looked out the window. The sun was barely up. "Yes, Kagome?" He leaned down next to her but he kneeled on the floor. She sat up and moved towards the pillows. He noticed she was inviting him sit down with her. He slowly got up and sat down at the far end of the bed. He could still smell her wariness. "Where is Rin?" Kagome didn't pay attention to Rin's room not knowing everything in it was orange except for the blue carpet. "In her room..." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and a water fall of silver hair fell infront of his tail. She didn't know I moved her to my room. "Well, whose room is this?"  
"Mine..." Sesshomaru looked at her now and she knew it was his. It matched him. The walls had more scrolls of love, death, and battle. the carpet was white and had red rugs and the candles smelled of a midsummers night and the ocean, which fit him, and then the window where also stained glass with images of roses his father and one of him and Inuyasha with sowrds clashed and a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. It must have been made before his left arm grew back. It was even more beautiful than the hall/dining room downstairs. "Wow...." Kagome got up and looked at the scrolls. Then to the stained glass onto his canopy bed wihch she hadn't noticed. "I'm guessing you like it...?" Sesshomaru rose and followed her. She seemed to be so taken back with the art that it seemed she was in love with it.  
"Sesshomaru, Can we just go find Inuyasha?"  
He was stunned that she thought of Inuyasha but of course she had feelings for him. She stopped infront of the Stained glass portrait of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I suppose we could." He followed her again as she moved back to the bed. "Is that what you wish?" She stopped and turned to look at him. He looked directly into her eyes searching for an answer but found nothing.  
"No..." It was so soft that he almost missed it. "No." She stood straighter and said it louder. "He probably isn't looking for me why should I look for him!" Sesshomaru could tell with that statement she was fighting tears. He quickly stepped closer to her. There was about three feet of space between them and Kagome wanted none. She wanted to cry into this demon's chest until she couldn't anymore. Her voice started to quiver. "he is robably off looking for ki...Kikyo!" She broke under her statement and she went directly to the door to leave and as she opened it to run.  
"Kagome! Stop! Please don't leave...." 


	5. Where Are They

Where Are They?  
  
Kagome was stopped in her tracks halfway out the door. "Wh, what?" She spun around to face the man who had just hit her with an emotion that she welcomed but was nervous about. She looked into his eyes and saw compasion before his face became emotionless again. She started to walk over to him when a nervous Jaken ran into the room.  
"Mas, Master, there has been a terrible accident... Rin was involed..." Jaken knew that Sesshomaru cared for her and was ready to jump out of the way from a speedy chase.  
"Oh, no." Sesshomaru whispered remebering he left Rin alone for around three hours. He jumped form his postion on the bed and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Let's go!" He throws her on his back and grabbs up Jaken. "Where is she."  
"She is over by the swamp I ran to her aide when I heard a scream and seh told me to come and get you that she would be fine." Jaken looked up at his master carrying that "human" on his back as that inu hanyou did.  
"Is that the swamps?" Kagome held on tighter as Sesshomaru ran faster. She somewhat felt more protected with him than with Inuyasha. She buried her face in his beautiful silver hair. "Yes..." He looked to see her settle down into his back and tighten her grip. He then looked forward and saw a little flash of orange and turned sharp to get back to Rin. He finally landed next to the badly injured girl. "Rin..." He looked at her and she was beaten...horribly. "What happened?" "There was....a....wolf demon....he was very fast.....he ran up to a bird that had something flying on its....back....he tried to kill it and I watched....well a bigger bird attcked....me...from behind..... the wolf.....came after me and killed the bird....he made sure I was...alive....and left to get help...." Rin was breathing shakily and couldn't keep her eyes open.  
"Rin...was this wolf demon unnaturally fast and did he sound too confident?"  
"Well, yeah Kagome why?"  
Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and knew who the demon was. "Kouga." She looked back down at Rin. "We had better stay here. Kouga has an excellent healer with his pack." Sesshomaru looked at her confused. He cocked his head to the side and she almost went crazy! "Well, kouga kidnapped me and he was attcked by these Birds of Paridise. He also has jewel shards in his legs so he can run." Kagome looked up at the sound of pounding feet and splashing water. He's coming she thought. "Child?!" Kaouga's voice called over the noise of water and running feet.  
"She's over here!" Kagome stood up and waved to Kouga and saw his healer with him. "Hurry!"  
Was that? No it couldn't be. Kouga shook himself at the sight of that odd outfit and couldn't believe it was Kagome. That mutt must be there too. Kouga sped up so he could finally defeat that stupid half breed. He finally made it close enough to what looked like Inuyasha from behind but tally different attire. He stopped two feet short of Rin and his healre hit the ground right beside her and started to mend her up. The "mutt" turned around to face this Kouga leader of the wolf demon tribe who saved his Rin. Kaouga looked at the face of the Lord of the Western Lands not knowing that he was related to Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru." Kouga bowed to him and stuttered apologies but Sesshomaru stopped him short. "Kouga is it?" When he got a nod from Kouga he contiued. "I would like to think you for saving my human companion. She is very dear to me and I'm glad you were in the vacinaty." Sesshomaru outstretched his hand and handed him an armband with a half-moon on it. It matched his own but it just had a moon instead. "This my friend is the crest of the Western Lands. This I give to you so when I need help and call upon aide in a rare event you are my first fighter to come to aide. Should you die at all under me or not I will be able to tell through that armband. I will come ro revive you unless you deem yourself unworthy." He nodded to Kouga and the healer who was done and picked up Rin. He looked to Kagome as for he did not like to carry the child that much and she gladly took her. "We will ride the mist home." He gathered his red mist and Jaken and Kagome jumped on. "Eek!" Kagome sqeaked as they lifted off the ground. "Kagome? Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru stood dorectly behind her so he could hear her.  
"I'm afraid of hieghts and falling." She blushed ashamed of her fears to feel Sesshomaru laugh lightly under his breath.  
"Don't worry." He leaned his mouth right to her ear and whispered so that Jaken wouldn't hear. "I won't let you fall." He wrapped his arms around her wasit and she tensed but soon relaxed. She backed even more into him and he tightened his hold.  
"Thank you." She leaned her head up so he could hear. As she felt him nod she leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Shippo!"  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo at the sound of Inuyasha's voice ran to him. At the sight Shippo almost passed out.  
"We're finally back after three days." Inuyasha sighed picked up the little runt and rann off with a sudden burst of energy toward Keade's hut. He stumbled in to fall right at Sango's feet and Miroku helped him back up. "Hi guys." Inuaysh eargly looked aoround for Kagome.  
"She's not arrived yet. I sent Kilal after you guys but I guess she went looking for Kagome when she saw you without her." Miroku help walk Inuyasha to a bed and laid him down. "Sleep you need your rest." Me and Sango will search for her in the morning." "Okay." Inuyasha rolled over and before he fell asleep he thought of Kagome hoping she was alright. That nothing had happened to her and that she was far away form danger.  
  
Please Review!!!! 


End file.
